A single heart beat to skip! - An Abhirika one shot!
by Divyaa2612
Summary: He was a prince, she was a commoner. Now if you think they created a fairytale, then you're mistaken. They did not. Abhijeet and Tarika were two different personalities and they HAD TO work their way through all the odds. After all, not all love stories are fairytales. Abhirika fans, come fall in love with your favs! KaVi readers, peep in for the update status. Positive vibes only!


**A/N : Hello my dear readers! Divyaa here with my first ever Abhirika one shot. Specially dedicated to two of my dearest friends Originals143 and Frolic Acid. Ori, thanks for asking me to write on Abhirika. I'm sorry for the delay and I REALLY hope you like it!**

 **To all the Abhirika fans, I really hope to do justice with your lovely pair. This is a 100% honest effort from my side :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **" It's not necessary to take a thousand years to fall in love. All you need is a single eye contact and one heart beat to skip."**

 ** _The first time I saw her.._**

It was the month of January when I saw her for the first time, I was out doing a road show for upcoming elections on behalf of our political party, my grandfather being the founder of it.

Jansena, an army of people working for the well being of people. My grandfather started it in a small room sixty years ago, today Jansena has become one of the most powerful political party existing in our nation. I grew up watching my grandfather rule the political world, followed by my father and uncle. Characteristically, I too found my interest in politics at an early age and after reaching the eighteenth year, I officially joined the party.

So, in January I was doing a road show to promote our contender in area of Dadar, when suddenly one of the policeman came to me.

" Bhaiya, ek problem ho gayi hai choti si." He looked at me, nervously.

"Kya hua?" I asked.

" Woh ek madam ne aap ke khilaf complaint file ki hai yaha ke police station mein." He informed.

" Kyu bhai? Hum ne kisi ka kya bighad diya ab?" An unintentional chuckle escaped my mouth.

" Bhaiya, thoda serious matter hai. Madam ne pura police chowkey sar par utha rakha hai. Agar aap chal kar dekh lete toh accha rehta. Yahin paas mein hi hai police chowkey."

Jumping down from the jeep, I glanced at the cop.

" Chaliye, mil lete hai aap ke inn madam se."

I told one of the co-worker to carry on with the road show till I get back. After walking for a couple of minutes, I ascended the police station.

" Abhijeet sahab aa gaye."

" Sahab aa gaye."

" Aaiye sahab, kya mangau aap ke liye? Chai, coffee ya thanda?"

Among all the kind offerings that I instantly declined, my eyes searched for the girl who brought me to the police station.

" Kaha hai woh aap ki madam, jis ne mere naam pe complaint file ki hai?" I came right to the point.

The cops exchanged uncertain glances before pointing to a corner where she sat. I saw a girl of age around twenty four- twenty five, similar to mine. Clad in denim jeans and a simple kurta, staring at me like she was planning on executing my murder.

I advanced towards her before she stood up from her seat, her gaze becoming sharper with each of my step. She appeared prettier upon taking a look from close distance.

" Abhijeet Pradhan." I introduced myself.

" Jaanti hu main." She glared at me.

" Lekin main nahi jaanta aap ko, na hi maine aap ko kabhi dekha hai. Toh phir kya wajah hai mere against complaint likwane ki?" I enquired, crossing my arms.

" Wajah aap hi ke log hai." She replied.

" Saaf saaf bataiye kya problem hai. Kya kiya mere logo ne?" I asked.

" Bhavani shankar road pe humara NGO hai, Krishna sadan. Aap ka road show waha se guzarne wala hai isiliye subeh se aap ke logo ne bade bade speakers laga rakhe hai. NGO mein bujurg logo ko bohot takleef ho rahi hai. Baat karne gayi toh aap ke logo ne seedhe muh baat nahi ki, unke pyaare Abhijeet sahab ka hukum hai kaha. Isiliye aap ke khilaf complaint file karne ke alawa koyi option raha nahi mere paas."

The girl in front of me spoke fearlessly looking right in my eyes. I was shocked to know the truth.

" Mujhe iss sab ka jara bhi andaza nahi tha. Agar mujhe pata hota toh-"

" Aap politicians ko pata hi kya hota hai? Logo ki chinta toh hai nahi, bas election ke wakt aa jaate hai, muh utha ke vote maangne. Log jiye ya mare ussey aap ko kya."

" Excuse me?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, pretty offended.

" Maine kaha na mujhe pata nahi tha, mana ke humari galati hai lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ke aap kuch bhi bolti jayengi."

" Bura laga? Toh kuch kijiye! Warna main toh aap se darti nahi, chahe aap Abhijeet Pradhan ho ya koyi aur!"

My eyes stayed on the girl while taking out my phone from the pocket. After making a call and giving a proper dressing to the person in charge, I turned to the girl.

" Tees minute mein saare speakers hata diye jayenge. Na hi humara road show Bhavani shankar road se guzrega. Ab kya aap complaint wapas lene ki kripa karengi?"

Her facial expressions turned to mellow from sharp as she nodded, positively.

" Please." I gestured her towards the desk.

" Haan madam, yaha aap ka naam likhiye aur sign kijiye." One of the police man told her.

I stood next to her while she wrote down her name on the paper.

Tarika Ramakant Deshmukh, she wrote in her loopy handwriting. Once the paper work was done, I shook hands with the inspector and turned around to find her walking out of the station.

" Miss Deshmukh!"

I called out her name as she turned around. Signing one of my men to come ahead, I glanced at her.

" Mera aadmi aap ko safely aap ke NGO tak chod dega. Woh kya hai na, chahe log mujhe jitna bhi galat samjhe, main apni acchai nahi chod sakta."

She was too quick to catch the taunt in my statement.

" Aap ki offer ke liye thanks, lekin main apne aap chali jaungi. Aur haan, apni yeh acchai aur logo ko bhi dikhayenge toh aap ke dada ji ko garv hoga aap pe."

She left me with a reply to my earlier taunt towards her. I agree, it wasn't the perfect encounter where the girl and guy just bump onto each other and fall in love with each other the very instant they see one another. The girl literally filed an FIR against me, for god's sake! But may be that's what made her stay in my head even after I left the place.

Fearless, straight forward and beautiful Tarika.

 ** _Visiting Krishna Sadan and increased interactions._**

Few days later, I found myself standing on the door step of Krishna sadan along with my people. Reason being very clear, I wanted to see her again.

She did stick in my mind after my first encounter with her. I started thinking about her and the thinking went upto such extent that it brought me all the way here.

" Main NGO ke owner se mil kar aata hu, tum sab kaam shuru kar do. Dhyaan rahe, kisi ko koyi bhi takleef nahi honi chahiye."

I instructed before heading inside. My eyes honestly searching to get a glimpse of her. I spoke to the owner of NGO for around half hour, glancing at the door of his office whenever it flapped open and someone walked in, every now and then.

Where the hell was she? Did she stop coming to this NGO? Wait, that just made me sound so desperate and so wrong.

" Abhijeet ji, NGO ke kuch log aap se milna chahte hai."

One of the volunteer told me as I walked out of the office.

" Bilkul, bilkul. Chaliye."

I was greeted by a group of old men and women, seated in garden. They welcomed me to sit among them in their small circle very warmly.

" Beta, tumhara bohot bohot shukriya, Humare baare mein itna sochne ke liye." An old woman rested her shaking hand on my shoulder.

" Main toh bas apni galati sudharne aya hu, Daadi. Kuch din pehle mere hi logo ke wajah aap sab ko pareshaani hui thi, main jo bhi kar raha hu ussey uss hi galati ka prayshchit samajh lijiye."

That was the moment when I saw her standing near by a tree, close enough to be able to hear our conversation.

" Lekin phir bhi bete, tum apne dada ji ka naam roshan kar rahe ho. Woh bhi yu hi logo ke baare mein sochte the." A grandpa smiled.

" Sochna padta hai, Dada ji. Warna aaj kal log mere khilaf seedha police mein complaint kar dete hai."

My eyes steadied on Tarika as a chuckle escaped her mouth hearing my last statement. After having some more talk with the group, I excused myself and went to her.

She stood there for the whole time, without moving at all. As if she was waiting for me.

" Aaj gussa nahi ho?" I made a comment before standing in front of her.

" Pata chala mujhe, tum NGO ki building mein soundproof windows lagwane wale ho." She spoke.

" Haan. Kya pata kal ko wapas mujhe arrest karwane na chali jao tum." I joked, earning a laugh from her.

" Wapas kyu aaye ho?" She asked, her gaze steady on me.

" Ghuma phira ke nahi bolunga. NGO ki madad toh karni hi thi, mere aadmiyon ko bhejne hi wala tha. Lekin tumhe wapas dekhna chahta tha, toh khud bhi aa gaya." I admitted in all honesty.

" Badi famous family se ho tum, Abhijeet . Yun kisi ladki ka peecha karna shobha nahi deta tumhe. Socho agar media ko pata chal gaya toh? Tumhare ghar wale naraz ho jayenge tum se."

The mockery in her voice was crystal clear. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" Log kya sochte hai uski parwah karna humare khoon mein hi nahi hai. Rahi baat mujhe shobha dene ki toh ek shareef ladke pe aise cheap ilzaam lagana tumhe bhi shobha nahi deta, Tarika." I replied.

" Mujhse milna tha toh akele bhi aa sakte the, yeh puri ki puri sena laane ki kya zarurat thi? Tum politicians ko kitni aadat hoti hai na? Show off karne ki?" Tarika spoke, smiling faintly.

" Yeh log show off karne ke liye nahi, meri suraksha karne ke liye aaye hai. Kya hai na, hum politicians ke kaafi dushman hote hai."

I made another mocking comment to her before our conversation started.

" Aur kuch dushman toh bohot hi zyada khatarnak hai."

That was probably the best conversation I've had till now with anyone in my life. We didn't even come to know when we crossed the restriction of aap and jumped onto the more personal tum. We exchanged numbers, of course. That's how our interaction began to flourish.

From that day, began the random calls and texts. Tarika even started to watch my interviews and my assembly speeches.

" Sach batao , Abhijeet . Tumhe politics ke alawa bhi kuch pasand hai na?"

Once Tarika questioned me as we sat in a local café.

" Tumhe kyu aisa lagta hai?" I counter questioned in stead of answering.

" Woh matt pucho. Bas batao. Mujhe jo lagta hai woh sahi hai na?" She raised an eye brow at me.

I smiled before nodding.

" I actually like to write poems."

" Knew it! I so knew it." She exclaimed, slamming once on the old wooden table.

" If you're a poetic soul, what the hell are you doing in politics? Don't tell me you've just become the victim of nepotism."

" Not at all. I am in politics because I love it. I've seen my dada and my father fighting for right all their lives, I wanted to become like them, that's why I joined the sena." I explained.

" I'm glad to know that. I really hope you didn't stop writing poems though." Tarika stared at me.

" I did not." I assured her.

" When was the last time you wrote something?" She asked.

There, she caught me. I couldn't help but give up.

" It's been long time." I confessed.

" Pata tha mujhe." She chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee.

" Poem koyi zabardasti karne ki cheez nahi hai, Tarika. Woh toh jab kuch sujhta hai tab likh deta hu main." I told her.

" Mujhe tumhari poetry sunani hai, Abhijeet . Jald hi kuch likhne ki koshish karna, okay?"

I clearly remember, it was six in the evening and her face was illuminated by the sunlight coming through the glass window when she asked me to write. Guess what? In that moment, I had something to write on in my mind.

 ** _Tarika calling.._**

Tarika and I kept seeing each other quiet frequently before I started with my tour all over Maharashtra regarding the elections. Our talks increased, we got to know each other a little more every time we met. Our fixed meeting spot was Krishna sadan, I started visiting the NGO more often to spend time with Tarika. Considering the fame- following of my family and elections on face, media had their cameras everywhere. I didn't want to put Tarika and my equation into any sort of limelight. Tarika was a middle class girl living a simple life with her mother and father. Unlike me, she wasn't used to the attention from media and people, exactly the reason why I wanted to keep her away from everything she wasn't comfortable with.

Needless to say, my family grew suspicious of my activities.

" Election ka kaam kaise chal raha hai?"

My father questioned me one day on the dining table as the whole family ate together.

" Badhiya." I kept my answer short.

" Aaj kaha gaye the?" He asked.

" Dadar." I replied.

" Lekin pichle hafte bhi toh Dadar gaye the na?" My uncle chipped in.

" Haan lekin woh alag ward tha. Aaj alag ward mein gaya tha."

Just when I thought I was off the hook, my grandfather dropped the biggest bomb.

" Aaj kal Dadar bohot jaane lage ho, bete. Kya baat hai? Pasand aa gaya hai kya koyi.. Ward?"

The pause in between koyi and ward was sufficient for me to realise that my grand father already had an idea about Tarika and I. He was being really kind by keeping it to himself, allowing me to take my time.

I was in Nashik, in my hotel after finishing an assembly when my phone rang.

Tarika calling.. It read.

" Hello." I smiled.

" Khana khaya? Aaj din bhar bhashan de rahe the tum. Thak nahi gaye?" She questioned.

" Thoda. Tum batao? NGO mein sab kaise hai? Sharma uncle ki surgery ho gayi?" I enquired.

" Ho gayi, aaj subeh." She answered.

" How's he now?"

" He's good. NGO mein baki sab bhi theek hai, but they miss you a lot, Abhijeet . It's been one month."

Truly, it had been one month since I was away from Mumbai, away from NGO and away from Tarika.

" Hey, you wanted to hear a poetry from me right?" I changed the topic, cheering her up.

" Oh my god, all ears! Please." She exclaimed, happily.

" I will never forget that beautiful sight, A beautiful girl, behind is the sunlight."

"That moment kept my world from turning. That moment kept my heart from beating."

I very well knew, it wasn't one of my fine works, it wasn't even a proper poetry too for that matter, but those four lines did wonders for me that night. I remember that brief silence between both of us, it felt like my heart was about to pounce out of my chest, thankfully she spoke,

" Abhijeet , did you write this.."

" Samajh jao, Tarika. Mere zehen mein sirf ek hi chehra tha yeh likhte wakt." I told her, sincerely.

Another pause slipped away in between our conversation.

" It's been one month, Abhijeet . I miss you. Apna khayal rakhna aur jaldi wapas aana, news mein kya kya dikhate rehte hai. Mujhe sun ke bohot chinta hoti hai tumhari. Kal hi dikha rahe the ki tumhari opposition party ne tumhe kuch karne ki dhamaki di hai-"

" I love you, Tarika." I interrupted her, still no idea from where I got the courage to upright confess my feelings to her.

" Yeh kya keh rahe ho?" Her voice felt a little heavy.

" Jo tum itni der se kehna chahti thi woh short mein keh raha hu." I told, tender with my words.

I could hear her faint chuckle from the other side, making me smile a big time.

" Toh matlab tumhari bhi haan hai."

" Samajh jao, Abhijeet . Ek mahine se TV pe tumhare saare bhashan dekh rahi hu, Instagram pe tumhare posts dekh rahi hu, Google se tumhari jitni information mile utni ikkatha kar rahi hu."

" Pyaar karna chahti ho ya mera khoon?" I chuckled.

That night, I stayed up till three talking to her. After a lot of talking and laughing, I finally hung up. My girlfriend was very fond of talking, and I was fond of listening her talk.

 ** _When she closed the door on my face._**

It had been three months since Tarika and I started dating. Yes, the girlfriend-boyfriend kind of dating. I started writing more poetries and the subject was constant, love.

Our meetings began to get more and more private. A guy like me, Abhijeet Pradhan, who never stepped out of the house without dressing properly, started going out in a simple jeans and black hoodie, with the hood and thick black shades on. As if a wanted criminal roaming around in disguise. Abhijeet Pradhan, who always roamed in lavish cars, tight security, no less than a prince of some royality, litreally begged at his cousin brothers to lend him their bikes to go see his girlfriend, late at night to avoid the attention.

All for her. She meant so much.

After three months of dating each other, we decided to let our families know about us.

" Pehle tumhari family ko batate hai." Tarika told me as we sat at worli sea face, one late night.

" Meri family ki chinta nahi hai, they're gonna take us positively. I think we should approach your family first." I replied, pressing my thumb on the back of her hand as we sat holding hands.

" Mujhe thoda darr lag raha hai, Abhijeet . Mere parents kaise react karenge, jab unhe pata chalega ke jis ladke se main pyaar karti hu usko unhone aaj tak sirf tv pe ya newspaper mein hi dekha hai." .

Her concern was geniune.

" Main kal tumhare ghar aaunga. Main khud tumhare parents se baat karunga, phir toh theek hai?" I suggested.

" Badhiya rahega. Mujhe tum se yahin umeed thi." Tarika smiled, resting her head on my shoulder which apparently was one of her favourite things to do.

She could spend hours just sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder, and I could spend hours holding her in my arms.

I was on my way to her chawl, a tad bit nervous.

" Baba, kaunsi chawl batayi thi aap ne?" Mister Shastri, one of our trusted men asked me through phone call.

" Kamtekar chawl, lalbaugh." I repeated.

" Okay baba. Hum pohoch gaye hai yaha, security vagera sab bitha li hai, chawl ke aas paas checking ho gayi hai. Aap aa sakte ho." Shastri informed.

" That's great. Koyi media person?" I asked.

" Nahi nahi. Koyi nahi. Aur agar by default aa bhi jaye toh uske liye apne aadmi hai na. Lekin baba, yeh kaisi chawl hai? Aap ka yaha kya kaam hai? Vote appeal toh apne party ke log bhi kar dete yaha, aap ko khud yaha aane ki zarurat nahi thi."

" Zarurat hai, Shastri kaka. Aap samajh jaoge. Main das minute mein pohoch jaunga."

I reached the place and stepped down from the car only to find a huge mob of people cheering for me. The whole chawl was down to welcome me. I walked through the crowd with my security, waving at everyone.

My gaze went up and there she stood, in her small gallery along with her parents who stared at me with astonishment. I was so engrossed in my VIP world that I completely missed her disappointed eyes, looking at me the whole time.

Everybody thought I was there to campaign for elections.

Quickly, I made my way to her floor climbing up the wooden staircase followed by Shastri and a bodyguard. As I headed towards her room, she whispered something to her parents.

" Yeh kya bol rahi hai tu? Aise accha lagega kya-"

Tarika's mother glanced at her, before I stood in front of them.

" Namaste." I greeted them, joining my hands.

" Namaste, Abhijeet sahab." Tarika's father addressed me, somewhat intimidated.

" Papa, mummy, maine kaha na andar chaliye." Tarika's voice was stern.

" Tarika lekin-" Her father glanced at her in shock.

" Agar aap ko yaha khade reh kar inn se baat karni hai toh theek hai."

With those words, Tarika litreally stromed inside. I didn't understand a thing, I took a step towards her.

" Tarika-" I called her name.

Before I could say any word further, the door was shut right on my face. She didn't talk a single word to me, didn't give a single explanation, just slammed the door shut on my face, humiliating me.

I was offended.

That very night, around ten, both of us stood on the sea shore of girgaon chaupati.

" Kyu?" Was the only thing I could ask her.

She shifted her gaze from the waves to me, anger and disappointment evident in her eyes. I'm pretty sure my eyes reflected the same emotion.

" Kyu? Kyu nahi! Tumhe kya laga tum ne jo kiya woh theek tha?" She questioned.

" Kya kiya maine? Jaise hum ne decide kiya tha waise main aaya toh tha tumhare parents se baat karne." I replied.

" Nahi, Abhijeet . Tum nahi aaye the, aaj subeh jo mere ghar aya tha woh ek neta tha. Aaj tum woh Abhijeet nahi the jo mujhse milne, bike pe Krishna sadan aata tha. Tum woh Abhijeet the jo badi badi cars mein ghumta hai, paach-cheh sau logo ke saamne bhashan deta hai."

" Kya farak padta hai, Tarika? Hu toh main hi na?"

" Tumhe nahi padta hoga lekin mujhe bohot farak padta hai. Mujhe nahi hai aadat aise jeene ki. Yeh security, police, aage peeche das bara log, media, sab logo ki khud par nazar, main nahi jee sakti aise."

For the first time in the whole period that I knew her, Tarika's pitch was this high and that sharp.

" Toh tumhe kya lagta hai, yun chup chup ke milna, bhes badal kar bahar nikalna, election ke kaam ke beech wakt nikal kar milne ana, baat baat par jhoot bolna, iss baat ka dhyan rakhna ke kahi koyi mujhe pehechan na le, humein dekh na le, yeh sab meri zindagi hai?" I raised a question at her.

Tarika stood silent.

" Main bhi nahi jee sakta aise lekin maine koshish toh ki na? You think that was easy? Aaj ek saal hone ko aya humein mile hue, maine humesha tumhe media se bacha kar rakha hai. Humein sab se chupa kar rakha hai."

" Exactly. Agar itne din chupa kar rakha tha toh aaj kyu chod diya? Aaj tum jis shaan se aaye the mere ghar uss shaan ne hum dono ke beech jo farak hai, woh jahir kar diya. Yeh dikha diya ke hum chahe kitna bhi pyaar kar le ek dusre se, at the end of the day, you'll still remain Abhijeet Pradhan, the prince of Jan sena and I'll still be the commoner whom no body knows and no body gives a shit to whether she exists or not."

Tarika's words pinched me in heart.

" Wow! You really think that low of me? The guy you love?" I asked in astonishment.

" My father called you Abhijeet sahab! What do you expect me to think?" Her voice went up.

" Nothing, Tarika. I don't expect anything huge from you. All I want is a bit of acceptance from your side. Acceptance to what I really am. You call the security, public image a show off, it's actually my life, indeed. I'm a politician, I have responsibilities towards people and no matter how truly I love you, how truly I want you in my life, I cannot change my life. I cannot give this up."

Never even in my nightmares had I thought that Tarika and I'd be having this kind of conversation.

" Tarika, what is love? It's not a one way process right? It's not a cakewalk. I tried my level best to make you feel comfortable in our relationship, being with me. I made adjustments that were not easy for me at all, trust me. The only reason I did all of this is that I love you. I truly, truly love you. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you."

My hand cupped her cheek as both of us stood inches apart.

" I accepted you just the way you are, your lifestyle, I genuinely tried to be a part of your life. I expected the same from you today, to accept me and my lifestyle, was that the reason why you shut me out?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek before I wiped it to non existance.

" I'll help you, I promise. We can do this together. I'll become a part of your life and you try to become a part of mine. Things will work out at the end because we love each other, right? You just need to try."

Now if you expect Tarika to say yes right away, us getting married and living happily ever after then you're highly mistaken. Hello, it's real life!

" I'm sorry. I can't do this."

 ** _What happened next?_**

Well, that day we definitely broke up. It took a major toll on both of us.

I don't remember anything of that night after hearing the last sentence.

Our ways parted, I indulged my self in intense election work, trying to let her thought go. I had no idea what she did after we broke up, none of us called each other or went to see each other.

I thought, I had my share of love. My love was Tarika and though it didn't end like I wanted to, I still consider all the time spent with Tarika, all the memories, all the intimate moments, irreplaceably precious.

Nine months later, I was asleep when my phone rang. It was one thirly of mid night. I grabbed my phone and it was her.

" Tarika? Kya hua? You okay?" I asked, confused.

" I'm not. I haven't forgotten you yet, I still love you, Abhijeet ." She confessed.

" I do too." I replied what was going in my mind for months.

" So can we try this, one more time? It'll work right? Because we love each other."

...

Today, I stand on the stage in front of podium, about to begin with my speech and my eyes go down in the audience as she sits in the front row, clapping in encouragement for me.

She's still not used to all the fame and stuff, but she's trying. We're going to a private bike ride late tonight till fort for spending some quality time, I'm trying too.

The only difference between then and now is that she's Tarika Abhijeet Pradhan now, we're married and now, we're trying to settle down with each other's lives, together.

* * *

 **A/N : Hope you all liked it!**

 **My daily KaVi readers, I know I haven't updated in last week. Without saying much, let me come right to the point, I'm preparing for exams. I do write everyday for one hour and am trying my level best to at least make one update in a week. Thank you so much for your patience. Your support means world :)**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
